syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
November 30
1919 Syracuse Post Standard- Basket Tossers Ready To Start Winter Series Crisp Names Star Team To Represent Syracuse On Court; Basketball Combination; Looms As most Powerful In History Of Great Winter Sport; College Stars In Action; Opening Game At Season At State Armory Expected To Furnish Thrilling Battle For Supremacy- Rochester Aggregation Has Made Brilliant Record In Past With six of the best basketball players that ever represented the city, the All-Syracuse quintet will launch the 1919-1920 season at the State Armory next Wednesday night with the formidable Kodaks of Rochester as the opposing team. Manager Wilber Crisp of the All-Syracuse five has had his men practicing for the past several days, perfecting team play and getting accustomed to the court at the Armory and when the two teams take the ward Wednesday night followers of the great indoor sport will see two of the best aggregations in Central New York in action. Either Jim Tormey, former Georgetown star, or Joe Schwarzer, stellar center of the Syracuse University team for three seasons, will hold down the pivotal position. Rafter and Dolley, two consistently clever performers during the career on the Orange quintet, will play the forwards, while Crisp, twice captain of the varsity, and Casey, another former Syracuse University star, will occupy the guard berths. This combination is the strongest that ever has played together in Syracuse uniforms, and critics of the game already predict a highly successful season. The experience, speed and scoring ability of this team places the combination in the first flight of championship contenders. Pitted against the Kodaks, a team also composed of former college stars, the All-Syracuse team will get the acid test in their first appearance. Benzoni, one-time Colgate basket tosser, Houghton, captain of Union several seasons ago, and other luminaries of the college basketball world compose the Rochester quintet. The Rochester team has been in the forefront of court activities for several seasons and will have a big advantage over the Crisp combination in that respect. Manager Robert A. Weber of the Kodak five, in a letter to Crisp, states that he believes his team is ten points better than Syracuse, and says that his players expect him to win the game by that margin. He claims that he has the best team in this section of the country and will win the championship. Crisp, however, is extremely confident that his protégés will spring a big surprise on the invaders. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Indianapolis Tackles Nats At Armory The Syracuse Nationals clash tonight with the Indianapolis Kautskys at the West Jefferson Street Armory under the direction of co-owner George Mingin. The front office executive takes over in the absence of Benny Borgmann, who is headed for the coast and the baseball meetings. Three new faces will be in the Syracuse lineup as George Nelmark and Mort Hill were contracted by the club in St. Louis and signed contracts this morning. The third man is Charles Butler, captain of the 1943 Notre Dame quint. The invading Indianapolis squad is comprised of nine men, none under six feet one, are led by player-coach Ernest Andres. Andres played for Indiana University and is also under contract to the Boston Red Sox in baseball. At center the Kautskys have Arnold Risen, a six-foot-nine inch giant who once played for Ohio State and average over 20 points per game. Guard Bill Closs is a Texan who played for Rice Institute. Completing the starting lineup will be Leo Klier, formerly of Notre Dame and Herman Schaefer, Indiana graduate. Others on the squad are Bob Dietz, Woody Morris, Wilfred Doerner and Lowell Galloway. SYRACUSE: Chaney, lf, Meehan, rf, Gee, c, Rizzo, lg, McCahan, rg. INDIANAPOLIS: Andres, lf, Schaefer, rf, Risen, c, Klier, lg, Closs, rg. Officials: Tom Kenny and Spike Garnish Nats Trim Binghamton Binghamton- The Syracuse Nationals, pro quint, staged a second half rally last night to down the Binghamton team of the Eastern Basketball League by a 48 to 38 margin before a crowd of 750 fans at the Kalurah Temple in an exhibition game. John Chaney led Syracuse scoring with 13 points and he was tied by Len Beck of the losers. Syracuse held a one-point advantage at halftime and pulled away in the final 10 minutes of the game. SYRACUSE: Nugent, lf (3-0-6), Chaney, lf (6-1-13), Zeravich, rf (0-0-0), McCahan, c (4-3-11), Erban, c (0-0-0), Rizzo, lg (4-3-11), Rothman, lg (0-0-0), Sharkey, rg (3-1-7), Moiseichik, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (20-8-48). BINGHAMTON: Bartholome, lf (3-0-6), Bock, lf (1-2-4), Beck, c (5-3-13), Hanover, lg (5-0-10), Walsh, lg (0-1-1), Goldberg, rg (1-0-2), Charno, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (16-6-38). Score at half-time- Syracuse 18, Binghamton 17. Officials- Tom Morris and Keitner. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Schayes To Miss Drill Dolph Schayes, George King, Wally Osterkorn and Billy Gabor were among the missing as the Syracuse Nats scrimmaged today at the War Memorial before leaving for Philadelphia to meet the New York Knicks in the first game of a twin bill tomorrow night. Schayes will be ready for the test in Quakertown, and there is a possibility that King can see limited service. Gabor and Osterkorn are definitely out. Billy has been placed on the inactive list due to illness and Osterkorn has a calcium deposit in his right thigh. Schayes is treating an injured heel with ice packs. Following the game at Philly the Nats return to face Rochester here Thursday. A home and home weekend series with the Warriors opens in Philadelphia Saturday. 1958 Binghamton Press- Nat's 7 In Row A Record Low Baylor Rings Up 35 The 120-94 defeat which the Syracuse Nats hung on the St. Louis Hawks 12 days ago apparently wasn't Andy Phillip's last gasp, it must have been the Nats' last gasp, too. Though in first place, Phillip was fired two days later and the Hawks have proceeded to win 5-for-6 under new coach Ed Macauley, the latest a 98-86 win over Cincinnati last night. Meanwhile the Nats have hit rock bottom. They've lost 7-for-7, an all-time club record in the years Syracuse has been in the NBA. Right on the New York Knicks heels 12 days ago with a 7-3 record, the Nats are now 5½ games behind the Knicks, who last night downed injury-riddled Philadelphia, 115-103 at Madison Square Garden. No. 7 for the Nats was a 108-105 homecourt beating by the Minneapolis Lakers, who came from behind late in the game. Rookie marvel Elgin Baylor, had 35 points, 24 in the second half. Despite a double-teaming job that often sprung Jim Krebs free. Baylor picked up 11-for-19 from the floor, 13-for-14 from the foul line and 22 rebounds. The night's fourth game saw Bob Cousy tie a league record with nine assists in the first period of Boston's 110-96 win over Detroit. If Cousy had a great first period, the Pistons didn't; they were 2-for-27 for the 12 minutes. MINNEAPOLIS: Mikkelson (5-5-15), Baylor (11-13-35), Ellis (1-1-3), Garmaker (6-6-18), Foust (5-1-11), Krebs (6-3-15), Leonard (2-2-6), Fleming (1-1-3), Hundley (1-0-2), Hamilton (0-0-0) TOTALS (38-32-108). SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-13-25), Palazzi (7-1-15), Conlin (3-2-8), Hopkins (0-2-2), Kerr (5-16), Dierking (0-0-0), Costello (5-8-18), Bianchi (4-4-12), Greer (4-1-9) TOTALS (34-37-105). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1958-59 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:November 30 Category:Bianchi Category:Borgmann Category:Butler Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Conlin Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Dierking Category:Dolley Category:Erban Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Greer Category:Hill Category:Hopkins Category:Kerr Category:King Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Mingin Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Zeravich